Proximity sensors of various types are used in a variety of applications in which the distance to an object and, in some circumstances, the velocity of that object relative to the sensor are to be determined. This data can be provided to a processing system that analyzes the received data and determines if a safety threshold has been exceeded. If a safety threshold has been exceeded, the processor can determine if an alarm is to be set or other action taken. Proximity sensors are used, for example, in a variety of applications that can include burglar alarms, obstacle detection, and automobiles. Proximity sensors in automobiles can be used to determine the relative position and relative velocity of other automobiles or objects in the vicinity of the automobile. In an automobile system this position and velocity data may be used, for example, to adjust the velocity of the automobile while operating under cruise control, to apply a portion of the available brake energy to slow the vehicle down, or to provide an auditory or visual alarm indication to the driver.
It is also beneficial in these systems to be able to determine the bearing at which the object is approaching the automobile. The sensor must also be physically small, lightweight, highly reliable, and low cost. The system requirements for these sensors are often quite stringent both in terms of the technical performance of the sensor and in the physical and economic factors as well. The more complex the sensor, the larger the parts count, and concomitantly, the higher the cost, the higher the mass, the larger the physical volume of the sensor, and the lower the reliability of the sensor.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a sensor system that is able to discriminate objects that are within a specified range from objects that are outside of this range, and that is able to determine the bearing at which objects are approaching the automobile.